


Girl Problems

by Lizzielizzie12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fem!Liam, Friends to Lovers, I'm awful at making summaries, Idk what to name the title, M/M, Other, Teen Wolf, Thiam, girl!Liam - Freeform, idk..., morey, so the title is random, they should fire me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielizzie12/pseuds/Lizzielizzie12
Summary: Liam woke up with a girl's body, Theo is starting to question if he likes Liam as more than a friend, same goes with Liam, and weird stuff happens.(Well, Theo starts to question in more later chapters .-.)





	Girl Problems

**Author's Note:**

> @manspirations and @lameassthiam (tumblr) for helping me with this story! Credits to them <3
> 
> Anyways, here's the Fem!liam nobody asked for :)

Theo woke up by a feminine scream coming from the bathroom. He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran towards the noise, he was about to knock when he realized the scream wasn't Liam's voice.

'Why the fuck is there a girl here?' Theo thought to himself.

Theo backed away from the door and sat down on the bed. "Liam?" He yelled.

There was a moment of silence until a feminine voice spoke up. "Ummm, I think something happened."

Theo furrowed his eyebrow in confusion before he stood up and walked towards the bathroom door again, "Liam is that you?" Theo asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I guess so? I hope so," the feminine voice spoke back shakily.

Theo stood there for some seconds, not knowing what to do. After a minute passed, Theo decided to do something about it.

"Liam, come out," Theo instructed.

"What, no!" Liam hissed.

Theo grabbed the doorknob and started yanking it. "Get out, Liam! Let me see," Theo demanded.

Theo heard Liam sigh, before he muttered something under his breath that Theo couldn't catch and came out of the bathroom. When Liam stepped out Theo was breathless. He didn't know who he was staring at but the person in front of him was not his Liam. 

Theo stared at Liam or at the girl in front of him. She had long brown hair and beautiful sparkly ocean blue eyes with long eyelashes, making her eyes stand out more. Her lips had a pink undertone to it and they were more fuller than before. 

 

Theo had the most problem not looking at Liam's body, a new thin frame that made clothes look much bigger on her.

He couldn't help but stare; he didn't know what to say or do. To be completed honest, Theo was speechless.

"I-I d-don't know what happened," Liam began, "I remember waking up and feeling a bit odd. Then I went the bathroom to take a quick shower and I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw a pretty girl standing in my place and I panicked," Liam rambled.

Theo wanted to laugh. The way Liam, if that was even the correct name now, spoke made Theo want to fall on the floor and laugh until he ran out of breath. Theo couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips. His stifled his chuckle when he saw the glare Liam gave him, at that he immediately turned serious again.

"What do I do?" Liam whined, before he pouted.

'He- she looks cute doing that,' Theo thought, until he realized what he said and shook his head.

Theo needed to think, but most importantly he needed help. "Maybe talk to Deaton?" Theo suggested.

Liam rolled his erm...her eyes, "Really? Maybe that's not a bad idea actually."

"It's not, let's go right now," Theo said, "And probably buy you new clothes too." He mumbled while he was walking out of the room.

Liam glared at Theo. "I heard that! Why? Don't I look pretty to you?" He teased, smirking whilst walking behind Theo.

Theo walked downstairs and waited for Liam to meet him there. After Liam got down where he is, Theo turned around to face him.

"I think you're hot," Theo said in all honesty. "But you don't look great in boy clothes."

Liam was about to argue back, but he- She closed her mouth and walked out of the house. 

Theo chuckled and followed behind Liam. He saw her standing next to Theo's truck. Liam had his arm crossed over her chest and a big scowl on her face. Theo couldn't help to smile, Liam looked much cuter as a girl. Even though he was already cute as a boy.

Theo jumped inside the car, Liam getting in too. Theo started the car and drove to the clinic.

 

~*~

 

"Mmm, this is a type of unusual black magic. Did you see any witches when you were at the lake?" Deaton asked, whilst examining Liam.

"I didn't see anything, it was mostly dark and I was too busy fighting that thing," Liam replied.

Deaton hummed in response and nodded. He look at Liam one more time before he went to the back room. Liam turned around to look at Theo and smiled. Even if Theo wasn't looking towards him, Liam grew into habit of staring at the other occasionally. Liam knew he had feelings for Theo, but he didn't want to fully admit it. He didn't want to ruin the great friendship they build over the years.

Deaton returned to the room and Liam's attention was brought back to the vet.

"I couldn't find the book I was looking for, I need to get in contact with some witches I know to see if there's a way to reverse the spell." Deaton said. "But for now, you Liam need to get used to your female body and go home. I don't know how much time this will take, but if you're not back to a boy by tomorrow then please call me." 

Theo nodded. "I will call you if that doesn't happen." He assured him.

"Good." Deaton replied, before he gave the boys a nod and walked back to his office.

Liam turned around to look at Theo. Liam tilted his head to the side and a thoughtful expression formed on his face, "does this mean I need to pee sitting down?"

Theo rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He exited the clinic and went to his car, getting in and waiting for Liam impatiently.

Liam watched as Theo walked out of the room. "Hey come back! I'm just asking." Liam exclaimed, before she got up and followed Theo to his car.

 

~*~

 

"Why are we in the mall?" Liam asked.

Both of them were walking in the mall, looking for a place where there's suitable and cheap clothing to buy for Liam. "We're here to buy you new clothes Liam. If you're going to be a girl for awhile then you need new clothes that can fit." Theo replied, stopping at the entrance of a store that caught his attention.

Liam scoffed, "And you're going to be my stylist?" She asked, before he followed Theo into the store.

"Depends, if you choose an ugly outfit then I'm here to save you from embarrassment," Theo winked cheekily at her.

Liam groaned in response, but he felt his face heating up and found himself blushing. Liam quickly walked towards the changing rooms and entered one of the stalls. "Where are you going?" Theo called out.

Liam huffed, before he spoke up, "I'm going to hide, tell me when you picked my outfits."

Theo rolled his eyes and chuckled, he loves that kid sometimes. He walked towards a cute shirt he saw hanging in the wall and picked it out. This is already going to be interesting, he can already tell.

 

When they got out of the store, it was already 4:30 pm. Theo and Liam left the store with two bags in each hand. Liam stole his mom's credit card, but Theo insisted to buy half of the clothes they picked out.

At first, Liam declined Theo's offer, but Theo kept insisting until Liam got annoyed and let him pay for the rest of the feminine clothes. 

Now they're walking towards the exit of the store, ready to leave and go home.

"I want a pretzel!" Liam blurted out, looking at Theo and waiting for a response.

Theo sighed and shook his head, "fine, but you're paying baby wolf."

Liam grinned at him, then he grabbed Theo's hand and pulled him into a tiny shop where he smelled pretzels.

The strong smell of dough and saltiness, hit Theo and Liam nose the moment they entered the store. There was a sweet odor coming from the kitchen and the strong scent of perfume tickling their noses.  
The store was cute and welcoming. The walls were painted in a pink pastel color and the tables were blue and green pastel. Half of the entire shop was painted in a pastel color, except the windows and roof, they were white. People were sitting at the tables, chatting about the latest gossip or enjoying being alone for awhile, away from all the drama or work. 

They walked up to the counter, where a ginger hair, green eyed girl was behind it with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"Welcome to pastel goods, how can I help you?" She said, her grin growing wider and creepier.

Liam scrunched his nose, but smile sweetly at her anyways. "Can I have that pretzel please?" He asked, pointing at the large dough pretzel sitting in a counter behind the girl.

"Of course you can!" The girl beamed, before she quickly grabbed the pretzel and handed it to Liam with a bright smile.

"Doesn't your boyfriend want anything?" She asked bitterly, but when she turned to look at Theo, her grin appeared again on her face and her eyes sparkled.

Liam shifted uncomfortably at the way the girl looked at Theo. "Woah he's not my boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything from you. Here's you money and thank you." He said, giving her a dirty look and throwing the money at her face.

The girl flinched when a dime hit her in her cheek. She grumbled whilst grabbing the money Liam threw at her. "How do you know he doesn't want anything? Did you ask?" 

"No but-"

"It's okay, I'm not hungry. I ate before we went to the mall, I'm full thank you," Theo smirked. Making the girl almost swoon at him.

Liam growled, "Thanks but we need to leave." He glared at the girl before he grabbed the pretzel with one hand and with the other hand Theo dragged him out of the shop.

"Woah there baby wolf, I don't know if it's your female hormones or your IED but you're reeking of anger." Theo chuckled, while intertwining their hands together.

Liam growled, feelings his claws on the surface of his skin, "I didn't like how she looked at you," he murmured.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Theo furrowed his eyebrows, before a small smirk started to form on his lips.

"Shut up" Liam grumbled. He started to walk more faster when he spotted the exit of the store.

When they were out, they walked to the car and got in. Theo didn't say anything, he just started that car and drove to Liam's house. Liam didn't say anything either, he was too busy trying thinking about what happened in the shop.

 

When they arrived at the house, Liam quickly got out of the car and ran towards the door. Not bothering grabbing the shopping bags or the keys of the house. He waited until Theo grabbed all his stuff, and walked towards her.

He handed over the key to Liam, waiting for Liam to open the door and finally step inside. Liam immediately inserted the keys into the keyhole and opened the door, they both entered the house, before shutting the door. Liam didn't wait for Theo to speak, instead she ran upstairs to her room and shut the door hard, locking so Theo couldn't come in.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part two btw


End file.
